The day I knew would come
by Jedi-And
Summary: What Peppercat is doing when The Screws tell her that she isn't wanted when Sam gives up robattles, not as good as Dear Diary but... please Read and Review


The day I knew would come...  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: Centurion: I own everything! Reaver: No... I do! Brass: Well I think I do! Jedi-and: actually... we all own nothing... Others: (SIGH) we know...  
  
Authors note: this is something I did during a brake at my hellhole of Education... it is what Peppercat is thinking during for love or Robattle after the screws told her to scram. Enjoy. Jedi-and  
  
"What?! Boss is giving up Robattles?" Peppercat was standing in front of the Screws gang, or what's left of it.  
  
"Yeah, Boss... Samantha said that she wanted to give up Robattling so this guy could like her. So it looks like we have no use for you, seeing as we no longer have our old leader." Spike folded his arms and turned his back to her,  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still the top Medabot around! The only people who can rival me are Sumillidon and Metabee! And seeing as I am Boss' Medabot, it only seems right that I should take control." She walked forward, only to be pushed back by Totaliser. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"We don't need you, we can win our battles on our own. Without a stray hanging around to upstage us."  
  
"A stray cat looking for a home."  
  
"Go to the dump kitty, you might find a small hole to run in to when it rains." They all laughed as Peppercat looked at the floor and shudder. She no longer had a Medafighter to call her own, no one to give orders or to just be there. To give Praise for wins, to scolded and comfort for loses. She turned and ran, ran as fast as she could to where she didn't know or care. Just away from the eyes of those she knew so she could cry, with out hurting her reputation.  
  
She ran through the streets, unable to hold the tears back. Abandoned, lone, with no one to turn to but herself and her own anguish. She reached a dark, dank ally and sat in the corner of it, in a full sob as the rest of the world just passed her by, as a disposable commodity, a nothing, a discard-able toy to just be thrown away when you are finished with it, or are tired of it's company... she thought how she was no longer a she or a her, but a it. Through her hands she watched happy people and happy bots. Previous adversaries walked by. Their head held high in the air as their Medabot walked proudly beside their master. It just made her pain more unbearable. She could help but scream out in anguish and pain as her own Medafighter dished out her torment on a silver platter, as if she was there, driving a steak in to the heart of her Medal. She cried again, every so often a person would look in to the ally to see the noise but would just keep on walking when they saw Peppercat. No one cared for her. She had no friends, no one she could call family, nothing. Her life was battling, moving from one battle to another, fighting to survive. But now, her life was ripped out, like a bad cancer and now she was lost, alone and confused. Her thoughts swelled in her head as is it was a balloon, about to burst with water. She needed to get her head straight.  
  
"I don't need them!" She thought as she pulled herself up. "I need no-one but me!" she walked out the ally and down to the riverside. "If I train hard enough, perhaps I can win Boss back!" she started to flip and spin, back flipping and diving, shocking things as she moved. She stopped and looked at her paw. "It's just not the same..." she sat down by the riverside. It was at least a half an hour before school broke up. She remembered that at this time she would wake up from her catnap in her wicker basket, a special basket that had a little roof over a large pink pillow. It had PC on the top in gold letters. She would be waking up about now and tidying up a little before boss came home. Then at about 5 minutes to 3 o'clock, she would go outside and wait for her. She would sit on the garden wall, the same place everyday and wait. That patch of the wall was slightly redder than the rest of the wall, because it had not faded because she was sat on it. She would then jump off the wall and run over to Samantha, rubbing her head against her legs affectionately. Well she was a cat after all. Then she would take her bag inside and carry on with the evening, also doing some ballet with her. She laughed at the memory about how she once overslept and when Samantha came in, and how she crept up on her. She was on her back, dreaming about chasing a mouse type Medabot, when Sam walked up and tickled her stomach as she slept, which made her wake up with a start, ending up in a hug. She would miss those times. She had thought about going back to her old home and sitting on that wall one last time. But she decided against it. It would just be too hard on both of them. A muddy football hit her in the back of the head.  
  
"Hay! Bot! Throw us the damn ball! Stupid cat..." She growled and threw the ball in to the stream.  
  
"Fetch dog breath!" she walked up the riverbank, eventually coming across the bridge where they had the Robattle last winter. She sat down and stared at the water. Her pain was becoming more and worse. They say childbirth is the greatest pain? They are wrong. Being abandoned by your own friends is the worst feeling ever. He life was destroyed and there was nothing she could do about it. Her body was moving but her mind was stopped due to the problems on her mind. "I only have one place I can go..." she knew spike was right. There was a lot of homeless Medabots in the junkyard but it didn't matter her. She needed a place to go and somewhere to stay. This good weather won't last long. But for now, she just curled up and cried in to her knees.  
  
"Hay Isn't that Peppercat?" Ikky and Metabee where walking along the bridge, before running down and joining Peppercat.  
  
End  
  
================== I know it's only short, but I did this when I was board one day. Please Read and Review. Take care Jedi-and 


End file.
